


Memories

by spencerdee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Amnesia, F/F, Rewrite from ff.net story, Will add tags and characters when necessary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9615533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerdee/pseuds/spencerdee
Summary: Time without the Cullens comes with a revelation for a certain Bella Swan. Only, it might be a little too late.(Join the gang in their adventures in Volterra and Forks while they attempt to untangle the messy knot of love and fate, and survive to see forever.)





	

_Dear Alice,_

_Why am I even writing this? I have no idea where I'm going to send these letters. Do I just leave them on your doorstep? Your house feels cold and lifeless now. Perfect for vampires, right?_

_Sorry. Bad joke._

_You guys just left all of a sudden._

_I just want to know why._

_I can't believe you left me._

_I miss you._

 

* * *

 

_Dear Alice,_

_I found a motorcycle! Well, two of them. I asked Jake to bring them over to his garage and work on it, get it back to running condition. It's exciting, and I can't wait to start riding._

_Crazy, right? Me, on a motorcycle. That's just a disaster waiting to happen. You know how clumsy I am, but I want to do this. I can do this._

_Getting to hang out with Jake is really great too. He's a good guy, and he's fun to be with. I wish you could have talked to him. You could have bonded over cars._

… _I miss you, Alice. I miss all of you._

 

* * *

 

_Dear Alice,_

_I've been... hearing voices._

_It sounds ridiculous, but I have been. Mostly it happens when I'm doing something crazy or dangerous. Maybe it's just my brain finally telling me to stop being stupid, but I have a feeling it isn't. Instinct, you know? It feels different. It feels warm and comforting._

_Is it strange I want to hear that voice again?_

_Maybe I'm just missing Edward. Maybe that's why I'm hearing voices._

_But... That can't be right. It's not_ his _voice I'm hearing._

_It's y– well, it's a voice. Maybe I_ am _losing my mind._

 

* * *

 

_What? Does everyone leave me? Am I not good enough? Is that why Edward left me? Is that why Jake isn't talking to me anymore?_

_Is that why you're gone?_

_Alice, I thought I had my friend back. Jake and I were doing so well, but then he just stopped. He became distant, just like how Edward was. Is it... Is it me?_

_God. I'm just so worthless, aren't I?_

 

* * *

 

_Dear Alice,_

_So._

_Jake is a werewolf._

_It's pretty big news, but I guess I'm not too surprised any more. It's kind of really cool once you get past the craziness of it all. He let me ride him in the forest._

_Wait. That sounded really bad. I meant, I rode on his back while he was a wolf. It's exhilirating._

_And, I heard the voice again._

_I heard_ your _voice again._

 

* * *

 

_Dear Alice,_

_Jake has been my sun these days. He told me he liked me more than a friend, but I couldn't see him as anything more. He's like a brother to me, and I don't think that will change. He doesn't understand it. I don't think I understand it either._

_He's a friend. A very good friend, but he's not my best friend. That's you. That has always been you._

_No one can ever replace you, Alice. I hope you know that._

_I really miss seeing your smile._

 

* * *

 

She stands at the doorstep of the long abandoned house, a crisp white envelope in her hands. The forest is quiet except for the occasional chirp and skitter, and the low rumbling of her pick-up. There are a few dead leaves sitting on the welcome mat, joining the pool of numerous envelopes, turned brown by age and exposure.

She sighs, and the letter – she told herself it would be the last – falls from her grip to land neatly atop the pile.

"You're really not coming back, huh?" Her words reach no ears aside from her own – it seems as if not even the resident woodland creatures wanted to hear her out – and Bella allows a low chuckle to rumble from her chest.

A tear escapes, and she harshly wipes at the offending liquid. She could cry in the privacy of her own room later. For now, the need to hear her again is too strong.

She grabs the phone tucked in her pocket, fumbling for a while before actually securing her grip on the device, and dials a number she's been thinking about calling for a while now. The person picks up in two rings.

"Hey, Leah? Are you going cliff-diving today?"

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite/remaster of Memories (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6472889/1), done mostly for myself because I wanted to fix things from the original story.


End file.
